


First Day

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Day of School, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is scared about going to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Bruce was just checking everything in the small backpack. Today, Nate was going to go to school. He was now 3 years old and a smart kid. Clint and Bruce were extremely proud. Clint came into the room.

Clint said, "Everything ready?"

Bruce said, "Yeah, everything is packed."

Clint yelled for Nate to come. Their son came wearing his uniform. They had put him i a private school that both Tony and Natasha had run thousand background checks about. It was 15 minutes from the Tower. Most kids there were privileged.

Nate sat so Clint could help him with his shoes. As Clint was tying the laces, Nate said, "Daddy, Papa I'm scared."

Bruce said, "Son, its OK to be afraid. Everyone is going to school for the first time."

Clint stood up and added, "Plus you get to make new friends and learn new things."

Bruce said, "You'll enjoy school a lot."

Nate looked a little bit better.

Clint said, "Now come here and give your Dads a hug."

Nate came towards them and Bruce and Clint hugged him.

Clint said, "Now lets get going. Time for school."

Nate walked in front of them as they piled into the car. They reached the school where Nate sprinted towards the kids. Bruce and Clint could see him already mixing up with other kids.

They shared a smile.

Their son was going to be just fine.


End file.
